


205 Life: When The Cameras Stop Rolling

by orphan_account



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Forgive Me, Full Nelson, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, M/M Smut, No Condoms, Piledriver - Freeform, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Wrestling, bareback, blowjob, evil randy, face fucking, gagging, hdnwbdkalw these tags, i know randy is trash, slutty mustafa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks to Mustafa Ali's move to Smackdown Live, the men of WWE's main roster are finally taking notice of him in more ways than one. How long before the rest of the 205 Live roster get the same treatment?





	205 Life: When The Cameras Stop Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Remember me? Probably not lol. I've had the urge to write smut for the longest time now. The last few days I've sort of just been.. staring/obsessing over Mustafa Ali aha. Unhealthy, yes. The entire 205 Live roster is sort of my weakness. So here we are! The men of 205 finally fraternizing with the men on main roster!
> 
> I went with Randy cos.. Randy. Yeah. He's garbage but he'll always make me weak in the knees.
> 
> I plan on making more! I have ideas for Noam Dar & Tony Nese!
> 
> Also, while reading this, keep in mind that it's been FIVE YEARS since my last fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And please review!
> 
> Also, this is my first AO3 post. Ever. Only used FF up until this point.

Tuesday, January 29th – Smackdown Live

Mustafa Ali had done it.

Mustafa Ali had officially made it to the Smackdown roster, becoming the first of the 205 Live boys to do so! Everything he had worked for was finally coming to fruition. He loved his time on 205 Live and was so, so proud of everything he accomplished there, but there's no denying that the main roster is what the true goal has always been.

Now, walking backstage after just being announced as part of the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match, Mustafa was almost feeling a high. Adrenaline was surging through his veins. He had a World Title match! Just a few months on main roster and he was already fraternizing with the top guys. He needed a release! He needed..

"Oh shit."

Randy Orton was walking towards him. The tall, tan, handsome, former multi time World Champion who he had just engaged in a brawl with moments ago was walking towards him. Holy shit. Had he done something wrong? Missed a spot, stiffed a punch, what? Oh man, and Randy was known for being a hot head. This was it. There was no other reason for someone as arrogant and successful as Randy Orton to be coming to talk to him. Randy was going to kill all his momentum. He was going to have management bury him, send him back to 205, he was-

"Mustafa!" He was snapped out of his paranoia by the voice of the cause of his paranoia.

"Hey man, great job out there tonight." Randy said, coming to a stop in front of Mustafa.

"Really. I'm glad I'm getting to actually really work with you now. You're really impressive, man. Really fucking impressive." Randy's last sentence came with a flirtatious tone and a look up and down Mustafa's toned, tight body. Mustafa was so overcome with relief and excitement that Randy Orton had just given him a compliment that he was completely oblivious to it.

"Wow um.. thanks Randy. I actually really appreciate that."

"Yeah, of course. By the way," Randy leaned in closer, his face just inches away from Mustafa's, "you look really, really good. I mean.. damn. Part of me thinks you should be World Champion just off your looks alone."

Yeah, so.. Mustafa noticed it that time. Randy's big blue eyes were staring into his damn soul and the words that came from his mouth had a strong, sensual tone to them. You could light up a Christmas tree with how hard he was blushing right now.

"Ha.. uh.. thanks?" Literally, what else was he supposed to say? Randy Orton had just told him he was so hot he should be Champion, was there a more appropriate response? Mustafa is a married man! Hell, so is Randy! It's no secret that WWE Superstars fool around while on the road. Hell, even Mustafa had been guilty of it.. a few times.. but he wasn't trying to make a habit out of it! He had been good. It had been over 6 months since he'd given into his more primal urges, and it's not like he did stuff with women. Just the boys on 205! That made it better.. right? Well, that was what he told himself at least. He and Noam Dar had exchanged friendly hand jobs, Ariya Daivari had been nice enough to suck him off so of course Mustafa had to repay the favor, it was common courtesy! Then Buddy Murphy-

"Hey, Mustafa! You still there?"

Once again, Randy had broken him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the compliment Randy! Ya know, I gotta go. I've got this um.. cramp in my thigh, I think I'm gonna have the Doc look at it!"

Mustafa was beating himself up for that one. Really? Cramp in your thigh, dude?

As he turned to leave, Randy grabbed his wrist. Quite a grip, too. Thoughts briefly crossed Mustafa's mind of what else those hands could do.

"Hey, no need for the Doc. Let me help. I'm kind of a pro when it comes to cramps. Ya know, doing this whole wrestling thing as long as I have forces you to learn how to deal with them on your own at times. Plus, if I'm being honest, the Doc isn't all he's cracked up to be. The guys in the back help each other out with things like that more than going to him."

"Aw man, I don't know Randy. I don't want to impose or-"

"Oh shut up. I want to! Plus it'll give me a chance to get to know you better. Seems we're going to be working together a lot more the next few months."

With that, Randy began to drag him down the hallway.

"We can go to my locker room. More private."

Mustafa rolled his eyes. Of course Randy had his own locker room. One of the few that did. Must be nice. Privileged prick. God damn, Mustafa wanted him!

Mustafa had to stop himself from thinking like that. Randy Orton is an asshole! The absolute worst! Everyone knows it. Hell, minutes ago Mustafa was dreading the possibility of him ending his career and now he was being dragged to his private locker room for a possible hook up. What the hell is even happening right now?

Randy had never payed him any attention when he was just a member of the 205 Live roster. None of the main roster gave a shit about them. That's why all the boys had to hook up with each other when they needed some quick relief, not that that was necessarily a bad thing. The 205 Live roster was filled with hotties! Just.. getting attention from the likes of AJ Styles, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Seth Rollins, or the man that was currently opening the door to his private locker room would have been nice. Now that it was happening though.. panic. Panic, nervousness, nerves, everything was overcoming him all at once. This was all happening way too fast!

As they entered the locker room, Mustafa suddenly realized just how exposed he was. He didn't even have a shirt on! Just his wrestling tights and some wrist tape. Not that Randy was exactly covered up. Trunks, knee pads, boots, tape, and that stupid sleeveless hoodie. Mustafa couldn't help but stare at those damn arms though. Plus those godly thighs all oiled up. Speaking of thighs..

"Stay right there man. I think it'll be easier for me to help with you standing."

Mustafa simply nodded and gulped. His stomach was doing absolute back flips.

Randy walked up to Mustafa and gave a small smirk before kneeling in front of him. Mustafa's breath was becoming short and Randy noticed.

"You know, tensing up probably isn't going to help with a cramp." Randy said, looking up and giving Mustafa a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just sort of.. nervous."

"Nooo. I couldn't tell at all." Randy's sarcastic tone was not helping the situation.

"Just um.. Randy.."

"What man? Spit it out." Randy said while placing his large hand on the thigh in front of him and rubbing up and down.

With that, Mustafa jumped back. He was NOT going to do this. He was not about to fuck Randy Orton. No!

"I don't want to fuck you Randy! Stop that shit and back off!"

Mustafa's heart dropped. What did he just do.

Randy simply smiled and let out a small, almost evil chuckle as he got to his feet.

"First off, watch the way you fucking talk to me." Randy said as he made his way to the black leather couch a few feet away and sat down. "Second, you absolutely want to fuck me. I mean, really? You realize you're not exactly the most slick individual, right?"

"Yeah well.. neither are you."

"Because I don't need to be! Shit man, I'm Randy Orton! I'm the best of all time. I do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want, and most importantly, whoever I want."

Mustafa had no idea what to do at this point. He knew he was fucked, no matter what.

"So here's how I see it." Randy leaned back and put his arms up on the couch to rest behind him. "Either you put out like the slut I know you truly are.. or I can make your career a living hell. All this! All that you have right now.. can be gone in a second. I've done it before to people far more relevant than you and I can do it again."

And there it was. What Mustafa had originally been dreading when Randy first walked his way. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

"Randy.. Randy please. I'm married. I have a child and-"

"Mustafa, shut the fuck up! You think I haven't heard this from boys like you before? I'm married too! I have kids too! As far as I'm concerned, none of that matters right now. Sex is sex. Either you do as I tell you and we BOTH leave here happy.. or you leave, I go take a shower and get rid of this hard on all by myself," Randy gave a squeeze to his bulge, the outline clear as day. "and once I'm done I'll go talk to my pals in management about maybe giving you a bit of a demotion."

Mustafa couldn't help the small lick he gave his lips when Randy squeezed his growing erection. Holy shit, that was big. Really big.

".. I might not be very good, Randy. I don't exactly have a ton of experience with men."

"Really? That's not what I heard from my new workout partner."

Mustafa looked confused.

"Yeah, Buddy has been pretty descriptive about what you and him have done. Says you've got a lot of talent."

Mustafa's heart sank. That was supposed to be private. Not even the 205 Live boys knew about that.. or did they? Who else had Buddy mouthed off to?

"What exactly did he tell you?" Mustafa asked, his voice low and ashamed.

"He told me you're the tightest hole he's ever been inside."

Mustafa let out a small gasp.

"He said you take cock better than anyone he's ever been with, even his lady. Said your mouth was made for sucking dick, that your face looked real pretty covered in cum and that your hole looked best when it was leaking with his load.. among other things. Any time he talks about it, he gets me going. He beats me off damn near every time we workout."

Mustafa's mouth was slightly open, small stuttering noises leaving his mouth. He was absolutely speechless.. and pissed.

He was going to kill Buddy Murphy.

"So if you're finished arguing, do me a favor and strip. Tired of seeing you with those ugly tights on."

What choice did he have? It was either sleep with Randy Orton or lose his career. He wasn't going to hurt his family like that.. besides, what they don't know won't hurt them.

Mustafa started by peeling the tape off his wrists which actually reminded Randy that he should probably do the same. Mustafa's boots & kick pads came next, tossing them to the side before beginning to lower his tights.

Randy eyes had a fiendish look in them. What was being unveiled before him was like a wet dream come to life. Every inch of that beautiful, soft skin was now on display before his very eyes. Randy took in every sight. Those doe eyes, plump lips, long hair that'd be perfect for pulling on, his dark colored nipples that were standing at attention, the lean and well defined abs, the semi erect cock, and most importantly, the thick and glorious ass.

"Fuck Mustafa.. someone's been doing their squats. Look at that thing."

Mustafa blushed. He actually had been.

"So what do you want me to do first? Suck you off?" Mustafa asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Naw.. not yet. First, come sit that pussy on my face."

Mustafa was taken aback! Jesus, not that he was surprised by how brash and vulgar Randy was but.. the way be said it. Not how he expected this to start.

"Well let's go!"

With that, Mustafa walked toward the couch and stood on top of it over Randy.

"Turn around, dipshit. I'm not sucking your dick, I'm eating you out." Randy said with a hard slap to Mustafa's thigh, reminding Mustafa of how this encounter had begun with a "cramp."

Mustafa turned around, those juicy cheeks on full display to the man once known as the Legend Killer.

"Spread em. I'm not doing all the work."

Mustafa reached back and gripped his cheeks in both hands before squatting down.

All the nervousness.

All the nerves.

All the fear.

Yeah, that was gone. It was gone the instant Randy's long, wet, warm tongue touched his hole. Holy shit, what a feeling. What an absolutely glorious feeling! He'd never been rimmed before! Buddy refused, claiming it was "too gay" and obviously his much more reserved wife would never. If this is what it's like, though.. yeah, this is gonna need to happen more. Like all the time.

Randy's tongue was going to town. The noises leaving him were incredibly dirty. Slurping, spitting, the occasional "fuck" or "god damn" leaving his mouth whenever he briefly came up for air.

"Can't believe you've been holding out on me, Mustafa. This pussy tastes fucking great." Randy quickly dove back in and Mustafa had fully embraced the "pussy" moniker. Randy wanted a pussy? He'd give him one.

Mustafa began to grind his pussy down onto Randy's hot mouth, the facial hair grazing his most sensitive areas. Gripping the back of the couch for leverage, Mustafa made sure he got as much of Randy's tongue inside him as possible.

Mustafa was moaning like a slut now. The exact same kind of slut Randy had called him earlier. He didn't care, though. He was too far gone at the moment and all he could think about was the tongue inside him.

Randy had now swatted Mustafa's hands away and grabbed his cheeks himself, rubbing and kneading the thick mounds in front of him.

Randy was literally tongue fucking Mustafa Ali. Darting in and out, he was feasting like it were his last meal.

Delivering a harsh slap to the ass he was just devouring, Randy pushed Mustafa off of him and back to a standing position. Mustafa looked displeased, almost hurt. Had he done something wrong?

"Hey Randy, what giv-"

"Shut up. My cock is about to explode out of these trunks. Need to give it some air."

Randy pulled the front of his trunks down below his cock, the large meaty fuck stick flopping out.

Mustafa's mouth was watering beyond belief.

8 inches of thick, cut cock with a prominent vein up the middle and pre-cum already leaking from the tip. Randy let out a deep sigh of relief, his manhood finally able to breathe. Gripping it in his large palm, he began a gentle stroking motion and looked Mustafa dead in the eyes.

"Want a taste?"

Mustafa fell to his knees between Randy's strong thighs. Randy was in absolute control now and he loved it.

Randy let go and allowed his cock to stick up on its own and throb before Mustafa's very eyes.

"Get to work, and you better impress me."

Mustafa reached up and let out a small gasp when the rock hard cock was in his hand. It was so warm.. and so god damn big. His hand just barely fit around the whole thing.

Leaning forward, Mustafa gave the head a small lick, causing the Viper to moan. Mustafa wanted a taste of that pre-cum and man it did not disappoint. Sweet, salty, tangy.. he needed more.

Getting to work, Mustafa wrapped his mouth around the top of the viper like appendage and did his best to sink down. Getting to the half way point, Mustafa began the upward motion before descending down once again.

With a steady rhythm now in place, Mustafa Ali was officially sucking Randy Orton's cock. Using his tongue to create an even better feeling for the man above, Mustafa was loving every second of having this dick in his mouth. The way it throbbed, the way the pre-cum leaked out every now and then, fuck this cock tasted fucking incredible and Mustafa couldn't get enough.

Speaking of not getting enough, Randy wasn't all that impressed yet. Sure, it was nice, but he knew this kid could do better.

Latching on to Mustafa's long locks with both hands, Randy used all his strength to thrust his cock all the way down the throat of the former Heart of 205 Live. He was absolutely suffocating Mustafa and he loved it.

"Breathe through your nose, breathe through your fucking nose. Yeah.. that's fucking right, choke on that shit. Choke on my big fucking cock. You fucking love it, don't you? You love gagging on it. That's a good boy, that's a good little fuck toy."

Mustafa could not breathe. He was literally being suffocated by the beast of a cock in his mouth. With his eyes watering, he was sputtering all over the member. Spit was pooling around the base and more was coming. He felt like he was going to pass out.

He felt fucking amazing.

Randy pulled the cruiserweight off, finally letting him breathe. Mustafa coughed and fell to the floor on all fours, drool falling from his mouth.

"Nice job kid. Get up on the couch and keep going. I wanna finger your pussy while you suck my cock." Randy said patting the couch next to him.

Taking a few more seconds to collect himself, Mustafa climbed onto the couch and onto all fours. He gave a small smile to Randy before leaning down and going back to work on now slick cock. Licking every inch, driving himself all the way down until he gagged, even slapping his face with the thick piece of man meat, Mustafa was in absolute heaven. This is the release he didn't know he needed.

"Yeah, now you're fucking getting it. Good boy." Randy reached over and slapped the fat ass he'd feasted on minutes ago before licking his finger and sinking it deep inside.

Mustafa moaned around the dick in his mouth like a whore. Randy's finger was so thick and long, even at this angle it was already so close to hitting that sweet spot inside.

Pulling the front of Randy's trunks down even further, Mustafa was greeted with the sight of a pair of big, beautiful, heavy balls that looked full of cum.

His mouth instantly dove for them, grabbing and squeezing the heavy sack while also sucking one of the nuts into his mouth.

Randy was a horny mess and as a reward, he stuck 2 more fingers inside the tight pussy of Mustafa Ali.

With 3 of those long fingers now inside, Mustafa came up from the delicious nuts he was going to town on to let out the sluttiest, most explicit words he ever has in his entire life.

"Holy fucking shit, Randy! Yes.. yes fuck yes, please finger fuck my pussy! Get as deep as you can, oh my god, FUCK! Fuck right there!"

Randy had found the spot. Pulling Mustafa closer to him and more over his lap, Randy began to truly finger fuck the up and coming star of Smackdown Live.

Mustafa was in total bliss. His prostate was being jabbed and rubbed repeatedly by Randy's expert fingers.

"Yesyesyesyes, don't fucking stop Randy! Don't ever stop, yesyes, oh god!"

"You like that? Hm? You like my fingers in your pussy? Yeah you do. I know you fucking do. Just wait until you feel this cock inside you."

Oh god. That cock. Mustafa had somehow forgotten about that big, beautiful cock. He was so close to coming just from those fingers alone that he didn't want it to end, but he figured a no hands orgasm from Randy's manhood would be even better than a no hands orgasm from his fingers.

After a few more minutes of continuous fingering and explicit language, Randy could feel Mustafa's rock hard cock dripping so much pre-cum down his thigh that he knew the smaller man would be cumming any second.

And he couldn't have that.

"You're so fucking wet for me that you're gonna cum just from my fingers, aren't you?"

Mustafa just let out a strangled moan in response.

Randy yanked his fingers from the hungry hole, pushing Mustafa down onto the floor in a heap.

"That's not how it works. You cum when I tell you to, got it?" Randy declared, standing from his seated position and removing his trunks all the way before unzipping his hoodie and sliding it off his torso.

Mustafa simply nodded, still trying to gather himself and catch his breath. His hole was pulsing and begging for something more inside of it. When Mustafa finally looked up, he was greeted with the sight of Randy's full god-like body. The only articles of clothing remaining were the boots and knee pads which somehow made him look even hotter.

Randy circled the man on the floor, going to rub and tweak his own erect nipples before grabbing his 8 inches and stroking it, almost methodically.

"Get on your back." A simple request that Mustafa quickly complied with.

Mustafa had his legs spread and even went as far as to reach down and finger himself for the stud standing above him. He really wanted this and he really wanted to make sure Randy knew.

Randy smirked before grabbing a small lube satchel from his boot and biting it open. He generously lubed up his hard dick, watching the 183 pounder below him finger himself. This boy wanted Randy, and Randy knew.

Randy leaned down, his face hovering over Mustafa's. He actually placed a small kiss on Mustafa's lips before getting right next to his ear and whispering.

"I'm gonna wreck you."

With that, Randy grabbed both of Mustafa's ankles and hoisted them above before pinning them to the ground, folding Mustafa in half.

Mustafa was surprised. He was expecting some missionary, but he should have known better considering who he was with. Missionary? From someone as kinky as Randy Orton? Come on, Mustafa.

With his ankles behind his head, all Mustafa could do was brace for impact as Randy grasped his cock and squatted over the slightly open hole below him.

Pain and pleasure courses through Mustafa Ali's body. He was never gonna be the same again after this, he knew it. Mentally and physically, he was going to be wrecked and god damn was he ready for it.

Randy's cock was entering into the man below him at an agonizingly slow speed, his hole being stretched beyond belief. Randy would have loved to just shove all of it in at once, but even someone as twisted as Randy knew that wasn't wise unless he wanted to kill the kid. Some other time, though. When he's better trained.

Now halfway seated inside Mustafa, Randy decided he was in the perfect position to spit directly in the pretty face of the moaning boy below.

"You like that, bitch? Huh? Tell me how much you love my spit on that slutty fucking face. Tell me how much you love this cock splitting you open."

Mustafa was struggling to form words, the amount of pain and pleasure he was feeling right now was too much to bear.

Randy didn't like that. When he asked a question, he expected an answer.

Randy shifted to the side, now in a position to step directly on the face of one of Smackdown's hottest star! His boot was squashing Mustafa's face into the floor, Mustafa smacking the leg to no avail.

"ANSWER ME! Tell me how much you fucking love this shit! Tell me!"

"AHHH, FUCK! RANDY, PLEASE! I FUCKING LOVE IT! I LOVE YOUR COCK! I LOVE WHEN YOU FUCKING HUMILIATE ME! PLEASE NEVER STOP! PLEASE SHOVE ALL YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!"

That was what Randy needed to hear. Taking his boot off Mustafa's face and readjusting once more to again have his face directly hovering over the other mans, Randy drove the remainder of his length inside the warm heat below.

Mustafa let out the sluttiest, noisiest scream Randy had ever heard. He was now buried balls deep inside Mustafa and the high flyer had taken it like a fucking champ. Randy was kind of shocked. This kid was something special.

"Yeahhh, fuck. This pussy is so fucking tight. Fucking suffocating my cock, boy. You feel all that inside you? Huh?"

"Yes Randy, yes! Please fuck me. Fuckmefuckmefuckme, please!"

Randy didn't need to hear anything else as he began to move up and down, his cock stretching that tight heat more and more with each stroke.

Mustafa could feel Randy's big cock deep inside him. Randy was literally fucking his guts, pildriving his insides. They were going to be rearranged after this but Mustafa didn't care. This was the best fuck of his entire life. He never wanted this to end.

The sound of Randy's balls slapping against Mustafa's now slightly reddened ass were echoing throughout the locker room. Randy was dipping his fuck stick down inside Mustafa like a pro, sometimes teasing by leaving just the head before dropping back down and jackhammering the now loosened chute.

Mustafa was thrashing his head from left to right and his hands were gripping the carpet beneath him so hard that he thought he was going to rip it up.

"Look at me." Randy spat and Mustafa quickly obeyed, giving Randy a clear view the pleasure etched all over his face.

"Open your mouth. Now!" There was venom behind every word Randy said now. Mustafa did as he was told and Randy spat right in. Mustafa would be lying if he said he didn't love the taste and the feeling of being so degraded.

"Thank you sir!"

Randy REALLY liked that. Pulling his cock free, Randy made Mustafa lay flat on the floor while he straddled his chest and shoved his cock back inside that hot throat.

"Taste your fucking pussy. Yeah, you like that? You like how that tastes? Nasty little fuck! I know you fucking do. Taste your fucking pussy juices!"

He was right. Mustafa did love it. This was so fucking forbidden and nasty. He'd never experienced anything like it before. He ravished the manhood in his mouth, tasting every inch of the hard flesh and his "pussy" juices. He had to admit, he tasted pretty good.

Again, Randy changed it up and plopped back down on the couch with his cock sticking straight up.

"Work my dick."

Mustafa scrambled to Randy's lap and opted for a reverse cowgirl position to work over Randy's fuck stick. He shoved himself down on it, wiggling around until settling into a position where he could take every inch inside him. With his right arm around Randy's neck and the other balancing himself up, Mustafa positioned his feet on top of Randy's thighs before beginning to impale himself up and down the juicy member.

"There you go boy. Ride that shit, ride that cock. Fuck yourself down on it, just like that!"

Mustafa's ass was bouncing and creating the most sinful slapping noise. Faster and faster, now Mustafa was controlling the pace and he wanted it as fast and as hard as he could take it. He felt so stretched and so, so good. He wanted this dick inside him for all of eternity, fucking his hole wide open all day, every day.

Randy wasn't sure how much longer he could last, but first he wanted to feel Mustafa cum on his cock.

"You wanna cum boy, huh? You wanna cum on that big dick?"

"Yes! Yes, please sir! Let me fucking cum! I need it so bad!"

Mustafa's hole was trying to milk Randy's fat cock. He wanted so badly to cum but just as badly, he wanted to feel the Viper's hot load breeding his insides.

"I'm so close, Randy! I'm so close!"

Randy knew the perfect way to end this. Hooking his arms underneath Mustafa's legs, he once again folded the Superstar in half but this time in a full nelson position. He was absolutely rag dolling Mustafa, fucking up into him like his own personal fleshlight.

"OHHH FUCK, RANDY! FUCKFUCK, I'M GONNA CUM! PLEASE CAN I CUM?!"

"DO IT BOY! Cum on my dick! Let me feel you!"

Mustafa's body convulsed and shook from the power of his first hands free orgasm. Rope after rope of hot cum shot up and covered his face, abs, pecs, and some even landing inside his gaping mouth. This was the most powerful sensation he had ever felt, and Randy was still pounding him open, causing even more small remaining squirts of cum to leave his engorged member.

"Good boy, Mustafa! Good fucking boy, fuck! You're gonna make me fucking cum! Your pussy is so fucking tight! You want my load?! You want me to shoot my fucking seed deep inside you?!"

Mustafa was literally screaming YES! YES! YES! Daniel Bryan would have had an aneurism if he saw the reason why that iconic word was leaving his mouth.

"Yeahhh here it comes boy! Gonna breed you! Gonna impregnate this slutty fucking pussy!"

The sheer volume of cum that fired from Randy Orton's massive cock was mind blowing to Mustafa Ai. Volley after volley of white hot man spunk shot up inside Mustafa's guts and he felt the warmth spread throughout. The animalistic grunts and growls coming from Randy lined up perfectly with each rope of cum that left his throbbing meat. Mustafa truly felt like he'd just been impregnated.

As both men caught their breath, Mustafa could feel the cum in his hole begin to leak out around Randy's shaft.

Randy was the first to move, releasing Mustafa from his grip and unceremoniously dropping him onto the couch next to him.

Mustafa couldn't move. His body was on fire in the best way possible. He was coming down from a high that he never wanted to end.

Randy stood and looked down at the sweaty, gasping man he'd just bred.

"Thanks for the fuck, Mustafa. You've definitely.. earned your spot. For now, that is. If you want to keep it, I suggest you get use to this sort of thing. Something tells me you're not going to have a problem with that, though."

Mustafa could only nod ever so slightly.

"Get your stuff and get out. I expect you'll be gone by the time I'm done showering."

With that Randy retreated and Mustafa was left alone with his thoughts. One thing was certain..

He really needed to thank Buddy Murphy.


End file.
